Of Pants and Prom
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Follow up to All My Dreams chapter 104, and The Smile on Your Face chapter 86!  Just a little IMing between Quinn and Artie.  About pants.  And prom.


_Artie has signed on._

_Quinn has signed on_

Artie says: What up, woman?

Quinn says: Is it bad that I can actually hear your voice when you type that?

Artie says: Nope…just means I'm securely anchored in your mind, yo!

Quinn says: I can hear that, too. Say something else.

Artie says: Honorificabilitudinitatibus

Quinn says: Ok…can't hear that. How do you even know how to spell that?

Artie says: Is there ANY other way to spell it than that?

Quinn says: :) You are so adorable.

Artie says: I try.

Quinn says: I know.

Artie says: What does that mean?

Quinn says: lol

Artie says: Did you know I've been caught without proper pants twice in the last few days?

Quinn says: …Who caught you the other time? Because it certainly wasn't me!

Artie says: AJ.

Quinn says: What?

Artie says: Yeah, he came into my room this morning at 8.

Quinn says: What was he doing at your house that early?

Artie says: Don't know…I don't think he sleeps much.

Quinn says: Awww.

Artie says: Yeah…and then he talked to me about puppies while I was putting pants on.

Quinn says: That sounds incredibly awkward. Were you up?

Artie says: No, I was lying on my bed.

Quinn says: …and you let AJ stand there while you put on pants?

Artie says: It's not like it was particularly graphic or anything. I was lying there. I grabbed pants. I stuffed my legs into pants. Then I pulled them up. Ta daaaa!

Quinn says: The image I have of that in my mind is probably very different from what actually happened…but lol. And he didn't mind? Or say anything?

Artie says: No. It was like he didn't even notice it was happening.

Quinn says: I'm not sure if that's great, or weird.

Artie says: I think it's pretty great.

Quinn says: …ok.

Artie says: NO! Geez, woman! Get your mind out of the gutter! What I meant was…I think it's great that he wasn't like, "The fact that you're stuffing your legs into a pair of pants by hand is awkward."

Quinn says: Ok, I'm sorry, Artie, but you have to stop referring to that as "stuffing your legs into pants." Because the image I'm getting in my mind…

Artie says: Ok, fine. It was not awkward at all, as I delicately manoeuvred my legs into a pair of trousers.

Quinn says: OMG. ! LOL

Artie says: What I was getting at is that it's nice to have people in my life who don't think stuff I have to do differently is weird or awkward.

Quinn says: I don't think anything is weird or awkward…

Artie says: I KNOW! Sorry…that sounded different in my mind. I include you in people in my life who don't think that. Just to clarify.

Quinn says: Does this mean I get to see you without pants?

Artie says: What is it with you people and seeing me minus pants? It's not THAT exciting! …at all, actually. My legs are a…lot on the scrawny side. And they just kind of sit there.

Quinn says: Ok…you totally missed the point of this whole part of the conversation…

Artie says: No, I thought I'd just skirt around it. I know all the ladies want to get my pants off…

Quinn says: The ladies had better not be wanting to get your pants off, yo!

Artie says: OMG you said yo. I LOVE IT!

Quinn says: Stop trying to change the subject!

Artie says: OH! I think we should wear yellow to prom.

Quinn says: Yellow?

Artie says: Yes!

Quinn says: Ok…we can think about that.

Artie says: You hate it. Don't you?

Quinn says: No! I like yellow.

Artie says: Ok…how about purple?

Quinn says: Do you want purple because you want purple, or do you want it because you know I do?

Artie says: To be perfectly honest, it doesn't matter. As long as you're not going to make me wear a hot pink tux, anything else is fine. The A-man can rock any colour, yo! Except hot pink. You know…because I'm not a flamingo.

Quinn says: I think you'd be adorable in hot pink!

Artie says: No.

Quinn says: KIDDING! I mean…you're adorable regardless, but I won't make you wear hot pink.

Artie says: Well, if I go with the current trend of people seeing me in various states of undress, I figure by the time prom rolls around, I won't be wearing anything at all.

Quinn says: That would be fine.

Artie says: …yes, because they'll let me into prom naked.

Quinn says: OMG. Did I just say, "That would be fine?" I sound like a creep!

Artie says: Don't act like you don't know that I know that you really just want to tear my clothes from my body every time you see me.

Quinn says: It's true. I just…I have to restrain myself SO MUCH every time we're in the same room.

Artie says: I suspected as much.

Quinn says: :D

Artie says: :D

Artie says: What colours are other people wearing? And I love how I totally distracted you by saying we should wear yellow.

Artie says: …and just screwed that up by mentioning it!

Quinn says: I don't know. We're pretty early…I doubt anyone else has even thought of it. And way to blow your cover there, Ace. Top notch work. Is AJ going, do you know?

Artie says: There's something about the combination of you saying "Ace" and "top notch" in the same couple of sentences that's making me picture you talking in a British accent.

Artie says: And he hasn't said. I've kind of been thinking maybe we should bring him…with us.

Quinn says: Most people would think it's weird that their boyfriend wants to bring their friend with them to prom…but I think that's sweet.

Quinn says: And a British accent? Really?

Artie says: I just don't know if he's going to go by himself, and it should be fun…so he should really go. I don't want him to regret it if he doesn't. And British you is even hotter than regular you. We should try that out sometime.

Quinn says: You're such a good friend. And adorable. Have I mentioned that?

Artie says: You have, a time or two. ;)

Quinn says: And we are NOT trying out British me.

Quinn says: As for everyone else…I'm assuming Rachel will go with Martin. Other than that, I don't know.

Artie says: Um…Rachel won't be going with Martin.

Quinn says: ?

Artie says: Oh, crap. Did Rachel not tell you this? Did I not tell you this?

Quinn says: ? You haven't told me anything, and I haven't really talked to Rachel much lately. We've kind of drifted apart, a bit. I think we've both just been busy.

Artie says: Oh. Well…they decided to take a break.

Quinn says: WHAT? But they were so happy!

Artie says: They're still friends, they're just not dating anymore. Martin didn't say too much about it…he just said they weren't, and that they didn't see any need for some huge dramatic breakup.

Quinn says: I had no idea.

Artie says: I'm sorry…I thought I'd told you.

Quinn says: It's fine. And at least they didn't have a huge, dramatic breakup, like Rachel has been prone to in the past.

Artie says: Yeah…Martin would NOT have known what to do with that. He'd probably have run away.

Quinn says: Ok, so…no Martin and Rachel at prom. They were the only people I was sure were going together!

Artie says: You weren't sure we were going together?

Quinn says: …I thought that was a given.

Artie says: ;)

Quinn says: It's really late…shouldn't you be sleeping?

Artie says: …I don't have a bedtime.

Quinn says: LOL! What I meant was…Aren't you usually asleep by this time?

Artie says: Sometimes.

Quinn says: You were on your way to bed when I texted you and asked you to go online, weren't you?

Artie says: Honestly?

Quinn says: Yes.

Artie says: You're not going to believe me…but I'm not wearing pants.

Quinn says: LOL!

Artie says: I was in the middle of getting changed. And got lazy when you said I should come online.

Quinn says: You could have said you were going to bed!

Artie says: I wasn't going to bed! I was just getting changed! And lying in bed. With warm and cozy blankets…

Quinn says: Aka going to bed?

Artie says: Ok, fine. I was going to bed. AJ WAS IN MY ROOM AT 8AM! I'm usually up before that, but it's SB, and I AM ON VACATION! After I took care of my usual morning stuff, I went back to bed with the intention of going back to sleep!

Quinn says: Well, don't let me keep you from sleeping now then…

Artie says: I'm planning on dreaming about British you. Just FYI.

Quinn says: How about you just dream about regular me?

Artie says: Yeah…not going to happen. British you is now in my mind.

Quinn says: Great.

Artie says: Can you please tell me you're going to bed too, so I don't feel guilty for bailing on you?

Quinn says: I am going to bed.

Artie says: Really?

Quinn says: Yes!

Artie says: Ok. Any plans for tomorrow?

Quinn says: Nope. Want to make some?

Artie says: Let's play it by ear.

Quinn says: Ok. :) Go to bed! Good night!

Artie says: Good night! :D

**A/N: Follows **_**All My Dreams**_** chapter 104 and **_**The Smile on Your Face**_** chapter 86.**

**Title provided by the lovely Megan, because I've lost my creativity! ...not that I ever had any when it comes to titles.  
><strong>


End file.
